


Show Me What You're Working With

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Asexual Character, Birthday, M/M, dancer keith, greyace shiro, the holt family are instigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro wasn't the type to go out for his birthday. He much preferred a quiet evening in on any occasion. But Matt seemed determined that he was going to go out and he was going to enjoy it. Which apparently meant alcohol and exotic dancers. Shiro contented himself with the idea that at least his friends would enjoy themselves for the evening. At least, until a certain all too familiar dancer catches his eye. (Exactly what it says on the tin, folks. Stripper/Exotic Dancer Keith.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You're Working With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrionflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrionflower/gifts).



> A (slightly belated) birthday gift for Micah (Carrionflower). Happy birthday, you nerd. I'll have you know this fic is entirely your fault too. I hope it... entertains. 
> 
> Songs referenced:   
> For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert   
> Strut - Adam Lambert   
> Bad Girls - M.I.A.

"Guys, really, it's fine. I'm honestly happy just taking it easy tonight," Shiro laughed as he was half-dragged and half-pushed into the slightly seedy-looking club by his friends. Making it through the process of having their ID checked and paying was something of a blur to his mind. Somehow, the air inside the building seemed even more stifling than the muggy June air outside. 

" _ Shirooooo. _ You're twenty  _ five _ now, man. That's a quarter of a  _ century _ . You gotta  _ celebrate that! _ " The comment was accompanied by a friendly nudge of his shoulder that made him stagger slightly. 

"I can celebrate just fine without being surrounded by half naked men… You don't even  _ like _ guys… We should just… do something else," Shiro replied with a hesitant chuckle. "Matt… Help me out here," he pleaded, looking at his best friend. 

Matt only shrugged helplessly, following along. "Sorry, Shiro. You made me go out on  _ my _ birthday, after all." 

"That's  _ different, _ " Shiro argued. "You spend all your time locked up in your lab. And I only made you go out to  _ dinner. _ " 

Matt smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his gaze that seemed almost ominous behind his glasses. As soon as he saw that expression, he knew he'd be getting no help.  _ Damn Holt family of troublemakers. _ "Exactly. And now I'm making  _ you _ go out for  _ dessert. _ " 

Well. Shiro couldn't exactly argue with  _ that _ logic. Even if it did draw a dark blush up to his cheeks. "I'll get you back for this, you know." 

"Mhm. Don't doubt it. Now sit." Matt had led him in and soon they were all crowded around a table near the front in a semicircle. Shiro off to one side, of course. His friends wandered off to get them drinks, Shiro breathing out a plea to just get him something strong. This wasn't the kind of thing he did. Yes, he was only ever interested in guys, but that was when he was interested in  _ anyone _ . Which was rarely at best. He didn't just… go for people he didn't know like that. He just didn't have any interest in it. He'd only ever dated three guys and only two of those seriously. 

Two dancers went first. They were hot enough, sure. Layers of muscle moved under taut skin easily. The first man's routine was flirty, light and teasing. The second was more teasing, more deliberately sexy. It was nice to look at, sure. Shiro could appreciate the athleticism that went into the movements. And they were nice to look at. But it wasn't… really a  _ thing _ for him. Shiro sipped at his drink while they moved and twirled, listening to his friends laughter and jibes. He joined in on teasing Matt when the second dancer blew him a kiss and he nearly fainted out of his chair in response. 

Shiro vaguely recognized the next song that came on, slowly fading in and settling the din of the crowd between performers back into something quieter. 

A figure stalked out from behind the curtain, face hidden by a curtain of dark hair and a leather motorcycle cap. Shiro's gaze fell lower and  _ okay this guy definitely had his attention _ . He couldn't help but sit up slightly in his seat. The man's top could hardly be described as  _ clothing _ , a series of leather straps held together by buckles and O-rings criss-crossing his chest and abdomen, clinging to his muscles when he moved. 

The mystery man's shorts were also likely one of the skimpiest pieces of fabric Shiro had ever seen, short to the point that he was sure if the guy turned around and bent over he'd see quite a bit of ass cheek. They were a dark black fabric, shimmering in the low light with just that hint of an unnatural sheen. Some sort of leather, he assumed. Both sides were open to reveal slices of his thigh going all the way up to the belt with a trio of small silver buckles connecting leather straps from each side. Tall, black heeled boots laced up to the middle of his calves added to the motion of his hips when he walked that Shiro could only describe as a strut, every step landing with a deliberate placement, directly in front of the step before it as his hips swayed. Wrapped around his wrist was the cord to a very small leather flogger that he was currently twirling around. Alright yes Shiro was  _ very _ interested. 

_ So hot | Out the box | Can we pick up the pace? | Turn it up | Heat it up | I need to be entertained | Push the limit | Are you with it? | Baby, don't be afraid | Imma hurt 'ya real good, baby _

As the pulse of the music dropped and the lyrics came in, the man cracked the flogger against his thigh, rolling his hip to the side for a few beats, just barely skimming the pole, before turning to roll his spine in long grinding motions of his ass against it. Shiro swallowed hard. The man's hands ran down his front slowly as his hips rolled forward into his touch. He kept his face tipped down, hair and hat covering it. Shiro could hear one of his friends jibing in his ear about seeing something he liked but it was less than background chatter. He waved one hand at them as though he was swatting away a bug.

This was… Shiro wanted to run his hands up those thighs. Hell, he wanted his face buried between those thighs. He could feel his body reacting to the image in front of him. Shiro was  _ not _ the type to get turned on by eye candy. Not normally at least. He could probably count on his hands the number of times he'd seen someone who honestly aroused him outright. But the way this man was moving was an actual blessing. Something about the man's hair seemed vaguely familiar as well but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then the man tossed his hat off to the side of the stage like he was tossing a frisbee and he looked up with a cheeky smirk. Shiro's heart stopped.

_ No escaping when I start | Once I'm in I own your heart | There's no way you'll ring the alarm | So hold on until it's over _

He  _ knew _ that face. This man was the receptionist at Shiro's gym. His name was Keith. He was the really innocent-if-grumpy-looking clean-cut receptionist who just sat behind the counter checking people's memberships and signing people up, the guy he'd exchanged awkward half-flirts with more than once on his way to or from the building. And he was… a  _ dancer _ ? The lip ring the man was biting at was unfamiliar to him--although he vaguely remembered noticing the guy had a retainer?--but it was definitely him. And oh  _ fuck _ there were two very big problems with that. Firstly… he really  _ really _ wanted to suck on that lip ring. Secondly… he was going to have to find a new gym. That was… that was just it. There was no coming back from this.

The routine continued and Keith's movements were entirely impossible. One moment he was wrapped around the pole, the metal pinned up against the side of his thigh and the back of his calf, the next he was swinging around it. And the next he was back down on the stage, snapping that flogger against the side of his own thigh with a resounding thwack. That had to hurt, didn't it? But  _ oh _ it looked good. 

_ Oh, do you know what you got into? | Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? | Cause it's about to get rough for you | I'm here for your entertainment _

Please let it be rough. Shiro was absolutely captivated by every move. The way Keith rolled his hips, the way he moved his body, it was all enough to have Shiro gawking. The man was practically a damn cat, every movement flowed into the next, deliberate, intentional. Did this guy  _ have _ a muscle he didn't know how to control? 

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet | You thought an angel swept you off your feet | Well I'm about to turn up the heat | I'm here for your entertainment _

Keith had always seemed so  _ innocent _ . He blushed when he flirted with Shiro. He was reserved. This… this was none of those things. Shiro almost wasn't sure it could really  _ be _ him until he accidentally caught Keith's gaze. The man on the stage stuttered in his motions. Well. Keith had definitely recognized him at least. He could never go back to his gym. Officially. He needed to find a new gym. Shiro wanted the seat to swallow him up. He wanted to look away. But he physically felt like he couldn't. The draw was too strong. But Keith was nothing if not professional. And he was back into his routine in less than a beat. Still, if anything, Keith caught Shiro's gaze  _ more _ . 

_ Let me entertain ya 'till you scream _

Keith was on his knees, arched back, his arms above his head as he all but rode the stage, eyes locked right on Shiro. Every muscle in his abdomen rolled and shifted with the way he ground his hips. Shiro's thoughts were in one place and one place only. Keith wrapped around his cock, those muscles constricting around him, raking his hands over Keith's thighs, feeling every shift of his body. Please. Please god yes. Shiro would have done just about anything to have Keith make him scream. 

This was absolutely  _ absurd _ . He never  _ wanted _ for someone like this. Even the other dancers had barely caught his interest. Keith was trailing that damn flogger up his side, the tendrils flaring out across his skin. Another crack sounded out as he hit it against his thigh. Shiro could see the shock of the sensation running across the man's face. But he hardly seemed displeased.

All too soon the routine was over. Keith ended the song on his knees, arched flat back against the stage, arms extended out above his head. His body was slick and shimmering under the lights with a layer of sweat, chest heaving with what could have been adrenaline, exertion, or both. He stood to leave, blowing the crowd a kiss. And then tossing a wink right at Shiro. Shiro was sure his heart skipped a beat or six. 

Shiro hardly noticed when one of his friends caught the attention of one of the waitstaff, men clad in tight white booty shorts and slim-fitting black tank-tops. There was a conversation. He thought he saw a credit card passed over. Shiro didn't care. He wasn't paying any attention to that. Shiro was still in a slight daze as the first performer came back out again. Shiro turned his focus back to his drink, nursing it carefully and trying to calm the raging blush on his features. 

Keith came back out again after another performer's first routine. He seemed to have spent the time cooling himself down. His skin no longer held that sweat-slicked sheen. But still, Shiro now would have recognized his body anywhere now. He had another dance. The music faded up. 

_ I wanna start a revolution | A type of personal solution | We all have got our own pollution | It's all about the execution _

More grinding, sultry motions of Keith's body. But this was a more acrobatic routine came with this one. Keith took two quick steps, a leap, and swung his body. He was up easily above head-height on the pole in moments, thighs grasping the shimmering metal as his hips arched backwards. He gripped it above his head--below his body--and flipped himself down, sliding down to his knees to slowly grind his hips forward against the pole when he hit the ground. 

The shimmering sheen of sweat was more than easily apparent on Keith's body now. And Shiro wanted to lick it up, to trail his tongue along the grooves and patterns of muscle moving under Keith's skin.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. _ More twirls around the pole before Keith was dismounting it, twirling that damn little flogger again. Shiro wasn't sure when he'd unclipped it from his belt again. 

Keith dropped to his knees, arching backwards. He gave a several serpentine rolls of his body from torso to pelvis, all but riding the air beneath him. Hoots and hollers echoed out around them. Shiro could hardly hear it. He didn't care. His focus was entirely on Keith in front of him. Keith moved forward and dropped to his hands and knees. He stalked forward for a few 'steps', arching down, forwards, and up like a cat stretching his back. Keith ducked his shoulders again. His hips wriggled teasingly before he pushed up, dropping his hips and rolling them against the stage in a lewd imitation of sex. The curve of his back only emphasised the humping nature of his movements. Drawing back into himself, Keith brought himself back to his feet. 

Then Keith was swinging himself back up onto pole, catching the metal pole and pinning it behind his knee as he spun. Clutching at the ankle of his bent leg, his other hand gripped at the metal between his legs. He let go of his grip between his legs, arching his back easily and spinning as his body shifted in something of a backwards arch to be able to grab the pole below him instead with his free hand, entirely upside down again, hair falling freely. Keith spun easily, bringing his other hand down to grip at the pole. Shiro could see the muscles in his arms working as he flipped his body over himself. He dropped his legs down, lowering himself to the stage again with a final spin.

Keith slipped off the stage for the second time that night. And then a man was approaching Shiro, asking him to follow him for the private dance he'd requested. The  _ what _ !? Shiro turned to gawk at Matt who only shrugged and winked. 

_ Oh _ . That… that explained the exchange of money. No… he couldn't… "Y-you guys… I don't think that's a…" 

"Come on, Shiro. Don't be a spoil sport. Just have  _ fun _ . What's the harm? Getting to ogle that guy from up close for a while?" 

That was… that was true. He already wouldn't be able to show his face at his gym again. At least he'd get to get an eyeful first. Shiro nodded his agreement, finally, standing from his seat. He finished off his drink quickly. 

Then Shiro was being led off to one of the booths along the side. His heart was hammering in his chest. This was a terrible idea. He should have turned this down. Keith knew it was him, he  _ recognized _ him. This was just going to be awkward. And Shiro wasn't  _ entirely _ sure he wouldn't jizz in his pants at just having Keith in close proximity to him in  _ that _ outfit. It was a reasonable possibility. 

Keith bit at the little metal ring in his lip, seeming to debate something with himself before letting out a shaky breath and nodding to himself. This was strange for both of them then. Shiro was  _ definitely _ going to have to find a different gym to go to. There was no way he could face Keith after this. At least… not without a boner. Which would not have been ideal in his workout shorts. The music kicked in. 

_ Live fast, die young | Bad girls do it well | Live fast, die young | Bad girls do it well _

Shiro wasn't familiar with the song. But the beat was low with high tones over it. Keith was moving almost immediately. He flowed with the music. A series of sways of his hips and rolls of his hips. Keith spun, one leg swinging out easily to straddle Shiro's lap, facing away from him. His arms came up above his head, running through his dark hair on the way and sending a cascade of movements through the sinewy muscles of his back. Shiro was all but mesmerized by the way Keith's ass was rolling so close to his body, barely a deep breath of space between them. Shiro couldn't even think to take a  _ breath _ , much less a deep one. 

Keith bent at the waist, clutching at his ankles. The action gave Shiro a  _ very _ close-up view of Keith's barely-clothed ass, the globes of his asscheeks just barely peeking out under the fabric. Keith wiggled his hips and Shiro swore he might have died for a brief moment. He righted himself slowly, hands trailing first up his calves before sliding around to move up along the back of his thighs, up over his ass. 

"You don't have to do this…" Shiro spoke up hesitantly when Keith turned again and moved to straddle his lap, facing him this time. This was weird. They knew each other. Well, sort of. "My friends are just… overly enthusiastic. They're convinced I need to get out more." 

Keith paused, pulling back. "I could have turned down the request if I didn't want to do this," he replied. "Unless you're saying you don't  _ want _ me to do this?" Shiro could tell Keith would have stopped in a heartbeat if he'd asked him to. Of course he would. He had to. Even if someone had paid for it, Shiro was still his client. ...Client. This was… Keith was a  _ sex worker _ . 

" _ Oh fuck no _ that's not what I'm saying." Shiro's reply was breathless and a bit too fast. But Keith seemed to accept it, a smirk settling onto his face as he bit at that damn sparkly piece of metal again. Fucking hell Shiro wanted to suck on that. Or… any part of Keith really. Keith's hands fell to Shiro's thighs and he dropped to his knees, pushing Shiro's legs apart to slot himself between them. Bouncing motions rolled him up, those glimmering metal buckles covering his chest coming so tantalizingly close to grinding against the now  _ very _ obvious tenting of his pants. Keith's face was so close to his chest that the larger man's mind was filled with visuals of the man on his knees licking up along his body with every motion. Keith rolled himself up again, this time following the motion through to a full standing position. 

There was a teasing, mischievous glint in Keith's eyes when they were level with Shiro's. Oh god he really really wanted to kiss him. But Keith turned again, moving around Shiro easily until he was half-draped over his lap. His ass was up in the air, hands braced on Shiro's thighs as he arched his back with bucking rolls of his hips, head tossed back. The position was reminiscent of Keith being taken across Shiro's knees and he couldn't help but wonder how those well-muscled thighs would sound out from a spank. His nails dug tighter into his palms, breath quickening in its pace. His cock was all but throbbing in his lap and he was half sure the inside of his underwear was likely to be a mess. This was absurd. Keith had barely even  _ touched _ him. 

Another movement and Keith was straddling his lap again, facing away from him. That ass dropped  _ lower _ this time. Shiro's breath caught in his throat on a shaky groan as he  _ felt _ Keith brushing against him, the pvc covering Keith's ass easily sliding against the denim of Shiro's jeans. He swore he heard Keith's breath hitch. The droplets of sweat glistened against Keith's skin in the low lighting, running down in rivulets occasionally when he moved. He could just run his tongue up across that expanse of skin so easily. 

The song faded out and Keith pulled away from him. Shiro let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He felt more… disappointed than he'd expected to feel that it was over. " _ Fuck… _ " The curse shuddered out past Shiro's lips shakily. He'd expected Keith to just… leave or something. Maybe with a small farewell. 

But Keith turned again, settling a hand on Shiro's shoulder to breathe into his ear hotly. "Stop by the desk at the gym tomorrow. I… think  _ someone _ left a note for you. It  _ might _ just have my number on it. If you're lucky." Then Keith pulled away. And left. 

Shiro could only blink blankly, distantly aware of his friends around him, teasing and jibing at him. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of  _ Keith _ . Maybe… Maybe he wouldn't need to change gyms after all. 


End file.
